<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Friends by NavyBrat817</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156541">Just Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817'>NavyBrat817</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to be more than friends with Ransom. When he laughs it off, you cut him off. He doesn’t like being ignored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been some time since I’ve given Ransom any love. <br/>This is not beta-read and any and all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter was one of your favorite sounds. It always brought a smile to your face...until now. The sound that now reached your ears was vicious and you wanted the ground to swallow you up. And the laughter didn't stop. Even when you looked away to hide how hurt you were.</p>
<p>"Oh, my God. You're <em>serious</em>," Ransom laughed harder. </p>
<p>When he approached you months ago suggesting a "friends with benefits" kind of deal, you turned him down. That wasn't the kind of relationship you were looking for. Especially when he made it clear that he didn't do relationships period. He swore he wouldn't give up until he had you. The man wore you down and it didn't take long to fall into bed with him.</p>
<p>The more time you spent with him, the more you fell for him. Under his arrogance was a good man and you knew part of the act was a defense mechanism. You couldn't blame him with how his family was. Compared to that train wreck, Ransom was semi-normal. </p>
<p>You didn't ask him to leave things at your place, but did anyway. He never kicked you out when he had you over. The two of you actually talked. He treated you well. So you took a chance and asked to be  more than friends. And all you got in return was just a cruel cackle.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>, that was hilarious. Never pegged you for a comedian."</p>
<p>"You are <em>SUCH</em> an asshole!" you snapped as you got out of bed. </p>
<p>"You're <em>just</em> figuring that out?" he asked, rolling his eyes as you haphazardly threw your clothes on. "Where the hell are you going?"</p>
<p>"I'm leaving, obviously. This was a mistake," you said, grabbing your bag with a shaky hand.</p>
<p>"We have a good thing going. Don't fuck it up."</p>
<p>"Don't fuck it up?!" you repeated, furious at how quickly he brushed your feelings off. "This situation was fucked from the start."</p>
<p>"I never lied to you," he said angrily. "I told you I don't do relationships, so don't get pissed at me that you created this delusional future in your head."</p>
<p>You stepped back, stung by the venom in his tone. Did he have to be so hurtful? "I never should have agreed to this in the first place."</p>
<p>"But you did," he smirked. "I didn't force your hand."</p>
<p>"No, you didn't," you agreed. You were the one stupid enough to give him a chance. "But I'm stopping it."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sure you are. I give it a week before you're begging for me again, sweetheart," he scoffed. </p>
<p>"Don't call me that," you hissed, ignoring his clenched jaw as you got your keys out. "Lose my number, Ransom. And don't bother with the stuff I left here. Just toss it," you said seriously. </p>
<p>He laughed again, but this time he sounded bitter. "You're not ending this."</p>
<p>"Yes, I am. Goodbye, Ransom," you swore, rushing out before he could respond. Once you were home, you could cry about it. And after that, you wouldn't shed another tear. He wasn't worth it. But you were still disappointed that he didn't chase after you. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>True to your word, you cut yourself off from Ransom. You even packed his stuff in a box like a real break-up. A twisted part of you missed being around him, but you were stronger than you gave yourself credit for. You naturally expected him to move on. Which is why you were surprised when you got the first text.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You shockingly made it a week. I'm impressed."</strong>
</p>
<p>The message went unanswered. Just like every other message after. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Playing hard to get? That's new."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I miss feeling your wet pussy around me."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I don't like you ignoring me."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You seriously want me to throw your stuff out?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Just fucking answer me."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I miss you. Please."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Come home."</strong>
</p>
<p>The last two messages nearly broke your resolve, but you convinced yourself that he had too much scotch. You were sick of overanalyzing it. And you were sick of pitying yourself. So when your friends planned a night out, you jumped at the chance. It would help you move on.</p>
<p>You just finished getting ready when your phone rang. It was probably one of the girls making sure you were actually going. You missed the last few nights out. "Hey. I'm on my way," you answered without checking the number.</p>
<p>"Well, that was easy. Knew you missed me."</p>
<p>"...Ransom," you said, swearing under your breath. "I thought you were someone else."</p>
<p>"...Really? Who?"</p>
<p>"I'm meeting up with my friends."</p>
<p>"So? Ditch them and come over."</p>
<p>You snorted, taking one last look in the mirror as you left. "So you can get your dick wet? No thanks."</p>
<p>"Tell me you don't miss my cock," he said. You could hear his smirk through the phone.</p>
<p>His attitude drove it home further that the "I miss you" text was just a fluke. "Why would I miss yours when I can just find a new one at the club?"</p>
<p>You thought he hung up when he didn't say respond right away. "Thought you weren't the 'friends with benefits' type."</p>
<p>"This would be a 'one night stand' type."</p>
<p>"Spare me. We both know you're not taking anyone home."</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm wearing that little, black dress tonight and I know it'll turn some heads."</p>
<p>"That's bullshit, sweetheart. The only person you're going home with is me."</p>
<p>He sounded angry, which didn't make you feel satisfied as you thought. It still didn't stop you from retaliating. "Why the hell would I go home with YOU, Ransom? It's not like you give a shit about me. You don't miss me. You're just pissed off that I didn't want to be your toy anymore."</p>
<p>"Don't you <em>dare</em> tell me how I feel you when-"</p>
<p>"So if I want to find a guy to fuck my brains out and make me forget you ever existed, so be it. Oh. And when you jerk off tonight, make sure you get your hand nice and wet. It just <em>might</em> feel like a pussy. Enjoy."</p>
<p>You hung up before you could hear what Ransom shouted. You had no intention of hooking up with anyone. And maybe it was wrong to taunt him like that. You were supposed to be different...nice. But what the hell had nice ever gotten you?</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>You smiled as you danced with your friends hours later, your hips moving in time with the music. The little, black dress turned heads like you said. It even got your group a round of shots. The high died quickly. It wasn't the attention you wanted. </p>
<p>At some point, a stranger grinded against you and you didn't find it in yourself to care. It was just a dance and you were a single woman. The guy was cute. He even-</p>
<p>"Pretty, isn't she?" you heard over the music, turning your head when your recognized the voice.</p>
<p>"Ransom?!" </p>
<p>"And she's <em>mine</em>," he ignored you as he pressed against you. "These? Mine," you gasped as a hand ran over your breasts. "And this?" you were too stunned to stop his other hand from hiking your dress up and sliding between your thighs. "All mine."</p>
<p>"Holy shit," one of the girls said. The rest stopped dancing to watch the show, too drunk or shocked to stop it.</p>
<p>"I didn't know," the guy swore, backing off. You didn't see how murderous Ransom's gaze was. </p>
<p>"Now you do. And trust me, her pussy would have been dryer than the Sahara with you. Not like with me. Soaked like the fucking Nile."</p>
<p>"What the <em>actual</em> FUCK?!" you yelled when he suddenly picked you up and carried you off the dance floor. Not a single person around you tried to stop him. Your friends included. What the hell was wrong with them? Or did they think it was just an act?</p>
<p>You half expected Ransom to carry you out of the club, but he took you to an empty booth in the VIP section. He set you in his lap as he sat down, forcing you to straddle him. "You really think that prick would have shown you a good time?"</p>
<p>"How the hell did you even find me?!" </p>
<p>"Bimbo number three tagged you in her update. 'Night out with my girls. Hoes before bros. YOLO'," he mocked in a high-pitched voice before he glared at you. "You let that fucker touch you."</p>
<p>"We were just dancing," you snapped, trying to push off his shoulders as he gripped your hips. "Ransom, were you jealous?"</p>
<p>"You'll let any prick touch you just because you're pissed at me? That's <em>pathetic</em>," he replied, ignoring your question.</p>
<p>You didn't realize what you did until you felt the sting on your palm. Ransom looked just as shocked as you as he touched his cheek. You had never slapped anyone before, but you were sick of his shit.</p>
<p>"I'm <em>not</em> your girlfriend. We're not even friends. No matter what you did out there, do you understand? I. Am. Not. Yours."</p>
<p>Your words seemed to hurt him worse than the slap, but he didn't let that show for long. That signature smirk reappeared as he gripped the back of your head. "Yes, you are."</p>
<p>He pulled you down for a hard kiss, not budging as you tried to push away. It didn't take long to melt into him and you hated how quickly your body responded. It wasn't fair that he would get what he wanted. But he always did. </p>
<p>"I told you not to ignore me. I told you to come home with me," he said between kisses, reaching under your dress to tear off your panties. He rolled his hips up so you could feel how hard he was in his slacks, tossing the fabric beside him.</p>
<p>"Asshole! I liked those!" you snapped, twisting a hand through his hair as he kissed down your neck.</p>
<p>"I like you better without them," he said, biting over your pulse. "I should mark you up completely. Let everyone know you're mine."</p>
<p>"Ransom...I'm not…" you moaned as he pushed two fingers into you. </p>
<p>"You're <em>MINE</em>," he growled, pumping his fingers as the music pulsed around you. "You need a reminder."</p>
<p>He rubbed your sensitive walls until you writhed in his lap. It could have been minutes or hours. The friction wasn't enough. He kept you right there on the edge. And it pissed you off. "Either fuck me or fuck <em>off</em>," you demanded, whining when he slid his fingers out.</p>
<p>"I'm in charge, sweetheart," he sneered, reaching between your bodies to free himself. You involuntarily clenched when he teased you slick folds with the tip. "And by the time I'm done fucking you, that prick and every other guy here will know whose cock makes you scream."</p>
<p>He didn't waste anymore time teasing you, impaling you completely. You cried out, uncaring that you others were around. Jesus, Ransom was fucking you in a club and you didn't put up much of a fight. Were you that desperate for him?</p>
<p>Ransom fucked hard into you, the lights illuminating his face as he bounced you in his lap. You savored the feel of him as you circled your hips, even as he controlled the pace. "Knew you missed my cock...missed me," he smirked.</p>
<p>You wanted to argue, but it would have been a lie. "Thought you were going to make me scream."</p>
<p>Your head fell back as he lifted you higher and brought you back down. One thing to back up his arrogance was that he knew how to fuck. He knew how to make you ache that left you begging for more. Each moan he pulled out of you likely stroked his ego and you were too far gone to keep a shred of dignity.</p>
<p>"That's right. <em>My</em> pussy," he said in a low voice as he watched you. "Say it. You know I love hearing it."</p>
<p>"It's yours."</p>
<p>"Fuck yes. Haven't...been with anyone else," he admitted with a groan. "You were supposed to come back. But you let some other fucker touch you."</p>
<p>"Fuck…" you moaned as you rode him faster, clenching around his thick length.</p>
<p>"You better enjoy coming for me here. Because I'm tying you up when we get home. Gonna edge you for hours for ignoring me. Maybe <em>days</em> for walking out on me."</p>
<p>You weren't sure how much longer you'd last. The rush of pride you felt that he was jealous made you dizzy. In his own fucked up way, he was telling you he missed you. "Please, make me come."</p>
<p>"I'll let you," he said as he looked in your eyes, his pace punishing as pleasure pooled in your stomach. It was so strong. "But only because I love you. So fucking <em>come</em>."</p>
<p>You screamed his name as you came hard, the intensity making you black out for a moment. You collapsed in his lap as he chased his own end. His grip was tight as he filled you and that familiar satisfaction washed over you. Both of you panted, clinging to one another. It was perfect.</p>
<p>But you could only savor the euphoria for so long. You were afraid to lift your head. The rush of being in public, his words. It was so much. </p>
<p>"I think everyone heard you," Ransom spoke after a moment, chuckling and holding you when you tried to move. "I paid the bouncers as soon as I got in. We're fine."</p>
<p>"Are we?" you asked, keeping your head on his shoulder so as not to face him. </p>
<p>Ransom lifted your head, his kiss surprisingly gentle. "I know I was an ass. I always fuck things up. Just...come back home and we'll talk."</p>
<p>You did have a lot of things to talk about. Like that he let "love" slip in there. "We can talk."</p>
<p>He smirked as he kept you in his lap. "Still edging the shit out of you when we're done."</p>
<p>"Asshole," you whispered, but none of the malice was there. Maybe after tonight you really would be more than just friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me on Tumblr <a href="https://navybrat817.tumblr.com/">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>